


Завтра будет новый вечер

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Интегра завершает свои дела перед сном, а за окнами и в особняке — обычная жизнь
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Завтра будет новый вечер

Интегру разбудил робкий стук в окно: Виктория не могла прикоснуться к двери, испещренной невидимыми защитными символами, и предпочитала общаться именно так.  
— Вы только не беспокойтесь, — выпалила она, старательно не глядя в сторону постели. — Но сейчас будет немножко громко.  
Со стороны казарм донесся оглушительный треск и душераздирающий рев. Полыхнуло огнем так, что заколыхались деревья.  
— Прозеваешь обратную тягу, — буднично заметила Интегра. Викторию в ту же секунду снесло в сторону.  
Потягиваясь, Интегра захлопнула окно. Утро только-только начиналось, пусть подчиненные разбираются сами: ее ждали восемь часов заслуженного сна.  
Задернув плотные гардины, она потрясла вампира за плечо.  
— Ты боггарта из шкафа выгнал? — строго спросила она. — Опять будет являться.  
— Я не боюсь вашего дядюшки, даже с простреленной головой, — пробурчал Алукард, зарываясь лицом в ее подушку.  
— Ты боишься моего дедушку, — резонно заметила она. — С обеими руками и осиновым колом в придачу.  
Разлохматившийся вампир сел, недовольно ссутулившись. До знакомства с Алукардом Интегра предполагала, что вампиры не знают усталости, поскольку лишены всех слабостей плоти. Близкое с ними сотрудничество раскрыло Интегре глаза: вампиры были воплощенной плотью и тьмой слабостей, потворства своим страстям и бесконечной прокрастинации, ведь им некуда спешить.  
— Я делаю это только из моей вечной к вам любви, — заметил Алукард, вылезая из кровати. Разумеется, он не потрудился, чтобы прикрыться. Еще вопрос, кому предстоит опасаться. — Смею вам напомнить, я три часа слонялся по болотам и отыскивал следы козлиных копытцев.  
— И в итоге ты высокий народец не нашел, — фыркнула Интегра ему вслед, укладываясь на свое место. В силу естественных причин, Алукард не мог его согреть, но он умел наводить бесконечно уютный беспорядок в постели. — А я тебе напомню, что я вчера сверхурочно выгуливала домашнее привидение.  
— Увольте меня от подробностей жизни Толстого Пита, — закатил глаза Алукард, по очереди осматривая все шкафы в комнате. — Лучше поясните, что это за шум.  
— Тайный зоологический магистериум, — отмахнулась Интегра, — пристраивал яйца виверн на передержку, а на наших торфяных болотах они вылупились гораздо раньше. У них проблемы с Архиепископом, их специалисты не прошли все обряды крещения и покаяния. Спешно наверстывают, но пока въезд в страну им запрещен. Мелкие разбойники наводят шуму.  
— Я надеюсь лишь, что они не перебудят всех покойников на кладбище, — Интегра заметила, что у Алукарда азартно блеснули глаза. Он резко бросился вперед и схватил кого-то отчаянно заверещавшего в глубине шкафа. — Между прочим, я давно вам советую кремировать всех ваших предков, госпожа. Склеп занимает дивное место, где можно было бы обустроить тир.  
— Побойся господа и не покушайся на традиции! — возмутилась Интегра. — На чем мне гадать, если не на костях прабабушки? А что насчет обрядов защиты?  
— Вам ли не знать, что они бесполезны против пуль, — Алукард дотащил упирающийся и верещащий клубок до открытого окна, после чего, ни секунды не колеблясь, вышвырнул его прочь. Боггарт, как ему и положено, вернется через день, но, как и любая нечисть, он трепетно ценил все обряды и суеверия, в том числе касающиеся изгнаний.  
— Только на сегодняшнее утро я попрошу вас об одной услуге, моя госпожа, — произнес он бархатным голосом, медленно приближаясь к постели, вкрадчивый и искусительный, точно дьявол.  
— Я вся внимание, — приоткрыла один глаз Интегра.  
— Умерьте свою ненасытность на сегодня. Мне предстоит гоняться по всем болотам Шотландии за бандой оборотней, — жалостливо произнес он.  
Интегра не улыбнулась лишь потому, что очень устала. И, хотя и не призналась, тоже предпочла бы любым утехам сон.  
— Только потому что ты попросил, — широко зевнула она.  
Довольно заворчавший Алукард закутался в простыню с головой, подмял Интегру под себя и уснул мгновенно, тихо и медленно дыша ей в затылок.  
За окном в который раз полыхнула вспышка огня.  
«Возможно, прабабушку и не придется кремировать, и все сложится само собой, — вяло подумала Интегра, прежде чем спокойно уснуть.  
Впереди их всех ждала самая обычная рабочая ночь.


End file.
